The present invention relates generally to a recline-capable fixed-shell aircraft seat, and more particularly, to a cradle recline mechanism for a fixed-shell aircraft seat in which the seatback reclines as the seat bottom translates forward and lower to the floor, providing greater comfort with less pitch thereby reducing the need for leg and foot rests.
Fixed-shell aircraft seats offer numerous benefits for premium economy passengers in an intermediary cabin. In a fixed-shell seat, the seat reclines inside its fixed-shell, providing an optimum rest position with plenty of legroom while preserving each passenger's personal space. Fixed-shell seats can also be equipped with a leg rest that can be adjusted in height, as well as an adjustable headrest.
The degree of seatback recline in a fixed-shell seat is limited by the seat pitch. Conventional fixed-shell seats with translating seat bottoms require a seat pitch greater than 1 meter, thereby sacrificing seating density. Conventional fixed shell seats also recline without cradling, thereby sacrificing comfort. Therefore, what is needed is a cradling mechanism for a fixed-shell seat that provides greater comfort in an equivalent or lesser conventional fixed-shell seat pitch.